


Chicken Nuggets

by imrnlyn



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Secret Relationship, hi friend, i got the prompt from a chat with a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrnlyn/pseuds/imrnlyn
Summary: Your best friend finds out you've been secretly dating his brother.





	Chicken Nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published as 'Untitled' because i was too lazy to think of anything and I still am but I think the current title says so much about the story than just using the word untitled.  
> -  
> I am a frustrated writer so please let me know if this was any good.
> 
> ps. I was pressured to publish this. But thanks for pressuring me to post this.

“I’m just going to get some water.” I said standing up from my best friend’s bed where we were watching a movie. “Can you get me a soda? Thanks.” She requests.

I went to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I hear someone walking close. I’m sure it wasn’t her, she would’ve spoken a word by now.

He bumps into me slightly knocking me off my balance, blocking me from the opening of the fridge. And I almost drop the pitcher of water I was holding. He catches it in time, putting one of his hand on top of mine. I almost shudder at the contact but then I see his face. He was smiling so wide, it was contagious.

“I was hoping I’d see you here.” Brian says with his voice low. Getting the pitcher from me, he pours me a glass of water himself.

“So you were waiting for me?” I quietly said, smiling.

“You could’ve just watched in the living room you know. So I could see you.” He says and my stomach flips.

“Well, your sister said you were home and that you were going to bother us while we watched. So…” I stated as I watched him make his way around the kitchen counter. Opening the fridge again and getting the last can of soda.

“I was going to get that.” I said walking closer to him.

“What? This?” He asks holding it up. He was about to give it to me until I told him it was for his sister.

“If it was for you I’d give, but for her? No.” He laughs raising it up in the air so I couldn’t reach it.

Five minutes later, Brian and I were still in the kitchen and somehow I ended up in his arms while I was holding out the can of soda from him insisting that his sister wanted it first. I was trying to contain my laughter because his sister would most definitely hear us until I didn’t need to anymore because she was staring at us from the other side of the kitchen.

 

“How long has this been going?”

Brian says nothing but I can see his eyes smiling as he looks at his sister, then at me. But I try to avoid his gaze, feeling utterly bad that I was still not able to tell my best friend about this whole situation.

The three of us were now seated around the kitchen counter, his sister sitting across from me.

“Isn’t anyone going to answer me? I just saw my brother back hugging you. Because if you two are going to continue whatever this is, I’m going to need to know these stuff. You’re my best friend and I love you but I hope you trust me as much as I trust you.”

I couldn’t help but feel bad. “I do. I was just… afraid.”

“Afraid that I’d say you shouldn’t be with…” She pauses, looking at Brian from top to bottom, “This?”

And I almost laugh if Brian didn’t almost hit his sister at the way she was talking about him. Either way, she ignores her brother and focuses on me, feeling like I would burst to tears any moment now and I don’t entirely know why. Maybe because I felt more than bad keeping this a secret from her.

She speaks again, “I’m going to deal with you later.” She says to Brian, as if he wasn’t older than her, then looks at me and says, “Let’s go take a walk or something. I can’t talk to you with him listening.”

“Hey! I’m in this too, why can’t I join this ‘talk’?” He interjects, air quoting himself and everything.

His sister thinks of a reason, “Because you’re older.” It was a completely stupid reason but that was all she could think of and she almost burst out laughing.

 

So we take a walk. 

“I was afraid you’d be mad. I didn’t think you’d be okay with me liking your brother. Wait, are you?” I explained.

“Mad?” She asks back.

“Yeah?”

“No. Why would I be mad? Well, maybe a little at him but no. I just hope you told me.” She said taking my arm for her to cling to.

“Sorry,” I said, head hung low.

This time, she grabs hold of my hand so I would look at her and we stopped walking. “Hey, it’s ok. Really. Everything’s fine. I’m fine. Brian is too, I’m sure.” She tells me, smiling. “I understand how you must’ve felt because he was my brother. But yeah.” She shrugs. “Brian’s very likable isn’t he?”

I couldn’t help but smile at her because I agreed. He was indeed very likable.

“A lot of people tell me so. They say I’m lucky to have a brother like him. He takes care of me even when he doesn’t really look like he does. But I think he’s luckier to have me as his sister.” We both laugh.

“So consider yourself as lucky as me.” She continues.

I couldn’t help but laugh knowing she’s just trying to make the atmosphere lighter to make me feel a bit better about myself.

We continued to walk in silence. Nothing but crickets and rustling trees accompanying us as we make our way back to her house.

She must’ve noticed how deep in thought I was, so she says endearingly, “Hey, don’t worry about me okay? I really am fine with you and my brother. I’m not going to lie, I was shocked. I honestly didn’t see it coming. But I saw the way you two looked at each other before you noticed me in the kitchen.”

“I really am sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner.” I say and she hugs me.

“I told you, its fine. This isn’t going to change anything. Maybe we’d spend less time together but I’m sure you’ll still be coming over all the time. And don’t worry I’ll give you two space if… you know.” She laughed and I push her playfully having an idea but not knowing entirely what she was pertaining to but I’d rather not know.

“I was kidding! You looked so sad I didn’t know what else to say!” She says earning a light hit on the arm. “Let’s get in. We’ll drop you off home.”

 

So the three of us were in the car now. Brian was driving. His sister was sitting shotgun. Brian would steal glances through the rear view mirror and I would always catch him then he’d break into a grin and his sister would hit him crying out “Focus on the road!” I snickered alone in the back while Brian would have this mischievous but defeated look on his face.

“Thanks for the ride,” I say as the car stops in front of my house.

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t going to let you walk home alone and I’m sure as hell he wouldn’t, too.” She says motioning to her brother.

I glance at Brian and he was already looking at me. I smile back at him as if to say good night. With that I open the door being abruptly stopped by my best friend half-yelling “wait!”

We both look at her and she looks at Brian exclaiming, “Well?!” Brian looked at her questioningly.

“Aren’t you going to walk her to her door? Aren’t boyfriends supposed to do that?!”

To which we both widen our eyes.

I hurriedly make my way out of the car saying, “No, it’s fine. You don’t have to.”

Only because it was going to be awkward knowing there were a pair of eyes watching the two of us but Brian was already out of the car, making his way to me.

So he walks me to the front door, which isn’t the first time by the way. He was a gentleman so he always did whenever we’d go out. Only this time, he had his hands in the back pockets of his jeans as an attempt to not hold my hand because he was sure his sister was watching.

“About earlier…” He says, breaking the brief silence that was eating the two of us.

“It’s okay, really. I was going to tell her sooner or later.” I smile at him.

“Did she yell? Because she sure likes to yell at me.”

I laugh lightly, shaking my head no.

We walk side by side and it’s unfortunate that the walk to our front door was short. Reaching it, we face each other.

“So, this is me.” I smile looking at him in the eyes. “Good night, I guess.”

He smiles back saying, “Good night. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’m not sure. My parents wants me to tag along when they visit my uncle.”

“Oh. I forgot about that.”

“You got thirty seconds!” My best friend shouts from the car. Earning barks from the neighbor’s dogs.

Both of us laugh.

Then Brian looks at me with the sweetest, heart melting smile. “I’ll call you?”

“Yes, please.” I reply in a whisper and Brian finds it cute.

He starts walking away but catches my hand in his for a few seconds before he slips away and heads for the car waving good bye. My chest flutters at the gesture and I can’t help but smile. This was a great night. I wave back at him and to his sister watching from the car window.

 

Brian gets back in the car. A stupid smile plastered on his face. A hand then slaps him flat on the chest making him groan and glare at the girl beside him.

“I’m going to fucking end you if you hurt her.” She says, pointing her index finger at him.

“Try me,” He replies, “That’s never going to happen.”

“You like her that much, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Brian turns to his sister at her response. “You’re okay with it?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? I still get to hang out with her. Plus she’ll spend more time in our house to which I’ll also benefit from.”

Brian simply nods, still not being able to hide the smile on his face, starting the car once again.

But his sister had more to say. “AND! You two might like each other too much and get married someday then we’ll officially be sisters.” Brian laughs.

“Hey, don’t get too ahead of it. We’ve just been dating for over a month. We’re still getting to know each other.”

“Getting to know my ass. Let’s stop by McDonald’s, you owe me chicken nuggets.”

Brian looks at her, “For what?”

“For dating my best friend behind my back.”

“She agreed to it too! Why is it only me you’re torturing?!” Brian complains.

“Because I love her more than you.”

Brian just laughs knowing well that it was half true. She loves her friend like the sister she never had because she was stuck with him. He shakes his head but starts driving to the nearest McDonald’s anyway.


End file.
